Feelings Realized: A special short Series
by Ex Hunter Cloud Chasing Loli
Summary: Two years have passed since SEELE attacked NERV, and the world has found peace as third impact never transpired. Everything is all and good except for two teenagers. Constantly confused about their actions towards each other, they lie on a line they must cross. Do they remain friends? Or do they confess their love to each other? Note: Mainly a Lemon Series.


_**Feeling Realized: A special Short Series.**_

_**Would just like to give a special mention to 'Orihimelover' for his/hers kind words and special request to do this little series I've always had in the back of my mind to do for once, since I've either made somewhat long stories, or I never finish them. So hopefully this goes well and thank you for Reading!**_

_**Chapter 1: Bonds Tied.**_

_**The year is 2016, September:1st. School had started last week again, and thus it's been 2 years since the events of the Angel's arrival took place. 3rd Impact never occurred, Shinji was ready and out of the bakelite to help Asuka, and Rei did not give into Gendo's master plan. After Gendo's plan failed, he had killed himself along with Ritsuko. Misato... never was seen again... An explosive blast finished her off after a gunshot wound. It affected Shinji the most, confusing him about what his real relationship was with her. He'd seen himself as a mere friend for her to take stress off of, but he knew deep down it was more complicated than that. So a lot of good did happen after the ensuing SEELE attack. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei had of course become very close after such a long period of peace had swept them, Rei and Shinji came to the conclusion that they are related, and everybody in Tokyo came back, and praised the pilot's for casting away the last threat humanity would face. They rebuilt Tokyo in the Geofront, and it was symbolic of their acceptance of what occurred years before. So here we are, ready to explore the chemistry between to soon to be lovers, and what helped push them into the relationship.**_

_**School- Morning.**_

"I told you to finish that damned essay! I wanted to look at it!" Asuka whined in a cute voice, a new trait she picked upon, throwing away her annoying harsh attitude over the time, yet not throwing away her pride. It was a self conscious thing for her you could say.

"It's not due until Friday, so just calm down, we can go over it tonight if you REALLY want." Shinji sighed, though he knew better now not to go down so easily on things. He knew it was right to stand up for himself at times.

"Hey! I bet she'd be fine staying up late at night with you especially!" Toji walked into the class room, awkwardly picking his leg up and rocked it front of him. "Who knows what you two do at home alone all the time." He teased. He gained a prosthetic, and he didn't mind it all that much.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asuka asked with no temper. She didn't deny his teasing either, she gave Shinji a thoughtful glance, but he didn't seem to notice, seeing how he could still get embarrassed with the teasing. "Don't be so immature, we're not bunnies ya know." She gave reference to how rabbit's are the type to have sexual intercourse the most.

"Suzuhara, must you insist on the same old song and dance?" Hikari, the class rep gave an appealing smile, not to berate Toji with her calm face. "So early to do this..."

"Where's Kensuke? It's the 2nd day of school and he's still not here." Shinji asked, worried for his friend.

"He must have gone off raiding the 'Symbol of Humanity' again." Rei walked in as well, able to put a bit of emotion in her voice... Oh, and she learned some social skills in the mean time.

"He knows it's illegal to go to the abandoned HQ. He's still that crazy military nut we've all come to know." Hikari voiced her displeasure in the teen's name. She made an advance on Toji and held his hand, seemingly wanting to show everybody the terms she and Toji were on. "I wear the pants in this relationship!" She voiced.

"Huh?!" Asuka quickly turned her head and had a look of awe, her mouth ajar. "When did you two get so close?!" She wanted a good answer, NOW.

"Summertime." Toji simply said.

"Oh yeah, you two weren't around. I just thought it was a coincidence. Over sea trip leads to romance with two students." She sounded reminiscent of romance. "Say, how's Pen-Pen?" She looked to Hikari, who was still in care of the penguin. Asuka and Shinji couldn't bare to see him again.

"I think he's a bit lonely, but man he's a funny one if you hang out with him for a long time. You should go see him."

"Maybe." Asuka sat in a seat next to Shinji, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Say, what did you two do over summer anyways?" Hikari asked, noticing a cute picture here.

"Nothing..." The two said in unison.

"Ohhkay then." Toji had gone over to his seat and the rest followed suit and went to their own as well.

"Why are we pilots the only ones single Shin-chan?" She looked up at the ceiling, seeing the rest of their friends take their seats away from the two of them.

"Well, there's still a lot of people who aren't in relationships you know."

"Oh yeah? Who."

"K-"

"Duh, of course Kensuke." She finished for him. "I wonder why I'm still single..." She slouched off Shinji and scooted her seat close to him, giving him a dreamy look. "Could you tell me, _Why_?" She fiddled her fingers together, and said why in a really cute tone.

"I- I don't know. You're really pretty, but I guess all the guys think you're too good for them..." He answered as best he could believably.

"Pretty huh?" She twisted her hair in between her fingers. "Who's the prettiest in the school to you? It's fine you can be honest." She asked him nicely with a warm smile on her face for him, which she could tell had him all warm inside.

"I can't say for certain." Asuka sighed from Shinji's answer. "It's just too obvious." He concluded.

"Okay, so who takes the cake? That new girl Shiori? Bleh! She's too stuck up! What's so attractive about that..." She pouted.

"Who's Shiori?" Shinji questioned.

"Ok... if not her, then how about Rukia." She looked intensely at him.

"I don't like that she's so to herself. She thinks she's on a higher level from us, and constantly ignores anybody unless they're popular."

"She always talks to you."

"That's cause I was a pilot. She doesn't talk to you cause she doesn't like foreigners." He answered her next question already.

"Racist little... Well then, what about Sakura?"

"Nope." Shinji beginning to feel annoyed by her tedious investigating.

"Oh,I know, Wakaba!"

"Seriously?"

Asuka began to look nervous. "No-No-No..." She said under her breathe. "It... It really is Class Rep." She sighed.

"She's not really too appealing to me."

A look of hope came across her face. "Tell me already! Class is about to start!" She pointed to the clock within a hurry.

"Why does it matter who I think is pretty?" He backed down this time.

"Don't be such a wuss. Come out with it!"

"I SAID IT WAS OBVIOUS!" He made a square with his hands and put her face in the middle.

"Wha?" She looked in disbelief. "Why am I so pretty then?" She leaned over for a better sound income.

"That red hair. You don't see that everyday in Japan."

_**After School: Blacktop.**_

"I don't get it, what's with males and sports? It's sooooo boring." Asuka complained, seeing Shinji, and Toji shoot through hoops with a familiar orange ball.

"I'm not too into sports either, but this is pretty fun as long as it's not turned into a competitive thing." Shinji called back to her, standing beside Toji dribbling the ball slowly.

"Even if it was competitive, you wouldn't like it much would you Asuka?" Hikari came back from the grocery store with drinks and snacks in hand.

"Like I said! The only thing competitive activity I like is Street Fighter! Oooh I love sending an uppercut on that old man Akuma!"

"You all should have gone to the arcade then." Kensuke appeared before them walking through a field of turning bars, with a black commander hat on.

"I see you got that from the base?" Shinji stopped dribbling the ball and held a look of nostalgia for his time spent in NERV. As much as he hated it, a lot of good came from it too.

"Uh huh! The armory still has a lot of stuff left in it!" He pulled out his back pack to see a ton of backup plug suits pop out.

"OH GOD NO!" Asuka hid her face.

"Why would you grab those..." Shinji looked over at Asuka with his worry back upon his own face.

"Well... I just thought Nostalgia I guess." He noticed Asuka's stressed look, and zipped his backpack up. "It's been a while, how was your guys summer?" He guessed they were all together this year.

"Well, me and Toji were on an over sea trip coincidentally, and we spent most of our time in America. Revised San Francisco." Hikari answered first. "And well... Rei I think spent her time with those two." She wiggled her index finger to Shinji and Asuka. "But they never mentioned what they did exactly."

"I saw them during the day, and we went to the movies every night. And, we did go to the pool a lot..." Rei told them.

"Yup, uh huh, nothing crazy." Asuka was quick to put in this extra notion.

"Some days, you two seemed tired... Well my brother was tired you could say. You seemed to be shining some days Asuka." Rei gave her a raised brow, not sure what she herself was trying to say.

"(Gulp) Well you know, we'd just go home and clean the house! We-We're pretty sloppy, so we just let it build up you know!" Asuka defended frantically.

"Your not messy... The both of ya." Toji stepped in on the conversation.

"Oh, why does it matter..." Shinji said loudly. "We live together... So what?" He walked off in a bad mood, as the others looked towards him in a blank stare.

"I think he's tired of all the accusations..." Asuka told them.

"Sorry... It's just... you guys seem so close." Toji apologized.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Totally..."

"Hmm... Well I've got to have a chat with him. See ya'll tomorrow." She caught up to Shinji and she placed her arm around his neck and brought him in for a choke hold as they walked off.

_**Home.**_

"Why'd you get so angry?" Asuka stepped in behind Shinji who still didn't talk to her. "You know I hate being ignored! More or less by anyone! Specifically you!" She tried to make him feel bad. "It's natural to think we do stuff together! We're 16 and you think I'm pretty! I mean your handsome too, but either way, we've known each other 2 years, and we've been out in the adult life more than them! Of course they think we're together or something!"

"Yeah, but we're not." He finally said.

"We're not together. Right." She said back to him, to show she was trying to be on the same page as him.

"So why do you act like we've never done anything? Like it''s some sort of sin to have an kind of physical contact with me, or show any love like I'm some lowly stranger..."

"Well... I don't want them to get the wrong idea. We're best friends is all. And I don't treat you like a stranger." She talked back with a bit of haste.

"Only when we're alone you don't."

"Well... It's not like I ignore you at school either you know." She looked for a way out...

"That's true, You only ignore me after you want an answer. Then you don't even talk to me until after school."

"FUCK YOU!" She finally burst.

"..." Shinji stayed quiet with his face sagging in sadness.

"Sorry." She let her old self slip out through frustration. "It just hurts my feelings when you say I don't care about you." She reasoned.

"It's just how I feel." He walked into the kitchen and filled a saucepan full of water to let it boil.

"Well I didn't mean to... try and be distant from you. You know I stayed here with you so we COULD get close again."

"I guess..." Sounding displeased at the answer Asuka came up with.

She looked at him, and she thought back to this morning... now she understood. "How long have you 'liked me?" She put emphasis on like so he could understand what she meant.

"It's been a long time." He didn't say anymore.

"Could you tell me why and when you started to feel this way?" She walked over to him and stood behind him, holding his hand tight.

"I think it was after me and you had to train to defeat that splitting angel." He turned around to her. "Say... Why did we... stop doing everything... I mean you knew I liked you."

"That's also why your upset? You think I'm using you?" She put it all together now.

"Yeah."

"Hmm... when did we first...do 'that' thing?" She looked at the calendar to see back to late June.

"It was one of those days when Rei wasn't feeling good, and you had gotten a hold of liquor. I think it was on my birthday... So the 6th."

_**2016, June 6th, Home Balcony.**_

_"Shin-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Asuka yelled from outside on the balcony, where she was lazily hanging laying on top of the bench they have posted outside._

_"Yes." He slowly treaded to Asuka's position, she was wearing only a red bikini, and it was night time._

_"You've been sleeping ALL day! Have a spell!" She patted an empty space next to her to indicate for him to sit next to her._

_"You seem cheery." He looked at the empty glass bottles that lay on the ground beside her, noticing the spot wreak of alcohol._

_"Yes sir-eee! You take this huh?" She shoved what was left of her vodka into his hands..._

_(Is she depressed?) Shinji thought. "Okay." He drank it all down, feeling submissive to her wants at the moment. (She'll tell me eventually NOW.)_

_"It's lonely out here. Isn't it?" She sat back up, and looked down at the ground, having her bangs hide her eyes. "I kind of wish that things were the same as before."_

_"Do you really?" Shinji doubted she meant exactly the way things were before, but he guessed she missed a lot of people that died 2 years ago._

_"No, I just wish everybody was still here. All we got is each other... 's dead... My father's been dead for the past year, my step mother, Misato's even dead."_

_"My father's gone as well... and so are our mothers. They're rusting away, and rotting under the garden outside the base."_

_"Say Shinji." Asuka looked tense as she seemed to prepare for something._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you still look at me the same when I was in the hospital?" She stood up and walked in front of him._

_"What do you mean?" He dodged the question._

_"I mean, do you still want me?" She longed out the word 'want'._

_"I- I do."_

_"Fine." She undid her top which only covered her perfect round Double D size breasts. She posed politely, and looked for his reaction. "It's crossed my mind a couple of times... but for your birthday present, I want you to make love to me... to deflower me. I don't want to think about all of it anymore. Make me forget Shinji..." She stood there with only the red triangle covering her lower section. "Come to me..."_

_Shinji sat with his mouth slightly open, and with his 2nd head bursting through his trunks. "I will." He stood up and hugged her, he looked into her eyes and began to kiss her, while squeezing her lower behind. She moaned from his touch, and he slipped his palm under the smooth fabric that covered Asuka below and felt her bare bottom now. He could feel her hand run the front of his shorts, and he twitched from the touch. He remained calm and proceeded to unzip the front of his fly, and his rod sprung out like a floppy spring. He continued to touch her, by feeling her warm slippery folds with his index finger. He inserted it into her slowly, and went at a slow pace where it seemed to please her. She began to tug on him as well, having a tight grasp on him, which had him leak a bit on her hand. She backed away finally panting, and she walked back inside holding his hand, guiding him._

_"I can't STAND IT!" She said as if she had an itch she was dying to scratch but she couldn't. The two were in Asuka's bedroom, and she stripped off her red bottom bikini finally, completely naked. Shinji followed in her steps as she layed on her back, spreading her legs for him. She kept the gap apart, and she reached under her bed for something. She had out a small plastic square, and she proceeded to open it up, revealing a dew yellow condom. "Come here..." She rubbed her legs together. "Get it in front of my face..." He obeyed, and the stiff thing literally spun slowly in circles around her face. She grasped it again, and gave the tip a little kiss before wrapping the rubber around him._

_"I'll go slow. I hear it hurts a lot first time." Asuka nodded, and she spread herself even wider._

_"Ohh... Hurry...Ahhh." She rubbed herself down. But Shinji quickly entered her. She gripped her bed tightly as she grunted painfully. He slowly left out of her, but he slipped out of her, which made her gasp. He lifted it again, and entered her slowly, until his whole was inside her. He did this again even slower, and he could feel her relax. He tried to fasten speed to see her reaction, so she began her moaning. Shinji looked down at their genitals pounding against each other as he inspected white like cream on the shaft of his penis. He went a bit faster and could hear squishing noises as he seen liquid escape onto him. His testicles had gotten cold from so much wetness leak down onto him and get cold. He fastened it even more to the point where Asuka dug her nails furiously into Shinji as she was shaking with pleasure. He seen the liquid down below become webby and sticky as the tip of him had long strands of stick juice cling to him. The sound of water slashing around intensified and he had finally began to slam himself into her, hearing their skin slap, and a surprising odd feeling that made the two go wide eyed. Shinji felt like whenever he pounded into her, he could literally feel her lower lips swallow him forcefully. He twirled his index finger above her vagina and she moaned even louder, pulling him onto her closely with her nails in her back, practically screaming._

_"I'm going to..."_

_"You have it on... G-Go ahead!" She said between his thrusts._

_He gave it one final thrust as Asuka felt the flesh inside her fatten, as a piece of plastic seemed to fill inside her like a balloon. "Ahhhh..." Shinji pulled out to see the end of the condom slip out of her vagina with his white liquid full in a circle inside the plastic. It flopped onto her bed, and it was left there._

_"I love you..." Asuka said sub consciously._

_"I love you too... I always did..." And the two remained in each other's embrace for the rest of the night._

_**Present.**_

"Yeah... about that..." Asuka's hid her blush face.

"That wasn't the last time either. You always do it on a bad day, so you understand if I think you are just being selfish a lot." His words hurt her.

"It's the only way I know how to feel better. It helps me reach out to you."

_"This is the real me." _Misato's words flickered in the back of his head, thinking Asuka must have picked up her way of recuperation. "You're not the only one who feels lonely."

"I know." She stepped down to agree with him. "But we could just talk about our feelings instead of never understanding each other."

"How could I ever understand you when you never try talking to me? How can I make an attempt to understand you if you push me away? That's impossible!" He yelled.

"Did you ever really TRY?" She bit back.

"Of course I tried. You and Misato constantly kept things ambiguous! Always leaving me left alone to wander if we ever were close!"

"W-Well... We did it because the truth is ugly and all... only when confronted, then it's fine to talk about it. You were too scared to try talking to any of us, so it's not all on me. I resented everyone, and you in a way. So I did make it hard to talk to. You tried at the very end when you had nobody, but after losing so many people, we had to come together after all of it." She reasoned. Though she already knew the night was looking a bit better already.

"Yeah, I remember." Shinji thought back to the very day SEELE attacked NERV. Shinji came up at the last second right before a spear was chucked her way. He grabbed it, and destroyed all the cores within the Mass Produced Eva's. Asuka was stupid happy, and Shinji still was a bit deluded, crying that he found it in himself to help her. Misato died, and the HQ was raving about forces retreating. Most of the staff died, and Rei had given her entire report of Gendo's plan. He was found dead in front of a pool of LCL with a bullet through his head. Ritsuko was found in the pool with a bullet through her heart. Asuka, and Shinji made up in the loading room where the Eva's launch, and they didn't exactly vow their love for each other, but more an eternal trust. They kissed passionately for the day, crying together, and they walked back home to where it lay perfectly intact, only with bits of earth on the complex, and lots of water around it, making it an iconic island. Rei was driven out front by Makota and Maya to relay all of what transcribed the previous day, and the hope that they can rebuild Tokyo again.

"That was a dark time for a while. I wonder if that was what Foyutski had to go through after 2nd impact..." Shinji recalled the sub commander, who was alive and well. Though ultimately a defeated and depressed man. Seeing as his last ultimate goal was ruined. Shinji did not resent him, but he did think the man was a lost cause now.

"So... let's come together again. I don't want to be alone again." Asuka put her arm on his shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, neither of us do..." He brought her in for a hug.

"Shinji." She asked plainly.

"Yeah?" He still kept his gaze behind her.

"Do you wanna go out?" She asked normally.

"W-What." He looked at the side of her face with absurdity.

"Dumbass. It's a simple question. Do you want to be my boyfriend." She put a gap between them to symbolize that they had the option to become closer or more apart.

"I do." He put simply.

"Fine. No one can have me but you. Understand?" She put her on her old prideful spirit again.

"Sure." Shinji gotten kissed by her.

"If you try and leave me, I'll kill you."

'S-Sure..." He said nervously.

_**Next Day- School.**_

Shinji and Asuka walked side by side, hands coupled together, with all the kids ooohing, and ahhhing. They went into their classroom finally, with all their friends saying hi. But they all paused once they looked down to see their wrists close together, and fingers intertwined.

"T-THEY'VE GAINED CLARITY!" Toji voiced loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Asuka chucked her school bag at him.

...

_**Well I hope this strong romance focused series goes well. I planned on making it short, and I do hope everybody enjoys this special take on this couple again. **_

_**For: 'Orihimelover'**_


End file.
